


Knockoff

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [12]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, bad knockoff action figures are hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: akireyta said "you realize now, after your (very nice) recharge recap, imma gonna need you to write the story of the boys being presented with their knockoff action figure selves (you KNOW Kayo would gift them to them, the delightful little troll)"





	Knockoff

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the recap that is being referred to.](http://drdone.tumblr.com/post/161002713409/recharge-is-a-good-episode)

It was the ugliest thing Gordon had ever seen.

 _It_ was an action figure of Thunderbird Four’s pilot, as evidenced by the number four on its chest. It was supposed to be Gordon, but it was nowhere close. Its eyes were blue and too large for its face, giving it a very unsettling look. It had a tiny nose, and, for some bizarre reason he couldn’t figure out, only four fingers on its left hand.

He loved it.

“This can’t be real,” Virgil said, staring at the action figure in his hands with an expression of utter disgust. Next to him, John made a noise of agreement.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened,” Alan said, grinning at his. It had the right color hair and eyes, _and_ all five fingers on both hands, the lucky little shit. “Where did you find these?”

“Yeah,” Scott’s voice was dangerously low, holding his own black-haired, green-eyed action figure by its hand. “Where _did_ you find these?”

Kayo smirked at him. “France. There’s quite a market for these, according to the internet.”

“Tell me at least some of them get my hair right,” Virgil said. His action figure was redheaded. Its eyes were the right color, and it had all its fingers.

Gordon’s was at least blond. He had that going for him.

John was frowning at his. It was blond, as well, with brown eyes. It was also noticeably shorter than the others. “I think they got me mixed up with Gordon.”

Alan snorted. “Yeah, they made yours too tall, Gordon.”

He didn’t duck fast enough. Gordon’s action figure smashed directly into his nose. “Ow!”

“Whoops,” Gordon deadpanned.

Scott opened his mouth, probably to scold Gordon, but Virgil, who had bent down to pick up Gordon’s figure, burst into laughter.

“What?” Gordon asked. Virgil wordlessly held up the action figure, still laughing.

It was missing its head. Everyone, even Scott, joined in the laughter. Gordon stared in mild horror.

“I lost my head!” he said. “Alan, your nose broke me.”

“I think we’re even, then,” Alan said. “Jesus, Gordon, even your action figure has lumpy elbows.”

“I don’t have lumpy elbows!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t!”

“You kinda do,” Virgil said.

“See?” Alan said. “Told you.”

“Hey, John, can I borrow that for a moment?” Gordon swiped John’s figure from his hand before anyone could react and took aim.

He was running before it even connected. He could tell by Alan’s yelp he’d hit his mark.

“Ow! _Gordon_!”

“Gordon’s not here, leave a message after the beep!”

“ _I’m gonna kill you_!”


End file.
